Fate
by thegrayfoxwrites
Summary: A story of love, drama, and pain. A prequel fanfic to Ah my Goddess


_As a fan of the Ah my goddess anime and manga series, one of the great mysteries is how the parents of the Norns met. This fanfic, which is an ongoing project...may last a while...is my attempt at looking at how such a meeting might have occured._

 _I do not own Ah my Goddess, or its characters, all of which are property of their respective copyright owners._

In the higher realm known to some as Heaven, and to others as Asgard, there was a lovely building which like most buildings in that worlds-realm integrated nature with an advanced , yet, to denizens on the lower plane, discordant arrangement. This building housed the specialist Divinities Training Institute…where the younger denizens of heaven began their training to be worthy gods and goddesses. It was usually a peaceful and quiet place…and the periods allocated for recreation usually passed peacefully….with young gods and goddesses playing all sorts of games, or just talking peacefully with each other….

Yeooooooouch!

Well, most of the time, that is.

The above scream, which was feminine in nature, was followed by a small commotion, which was caused by a young, dark haired god with black hair , dressed in the standard gray robes with black trimming that they all wore running away laughing, while being chased by a teal-haired young goddess, with four little wings in her hair, and brandishing a small poleaxe,and with a look of anger on her face.

'You come back here and take your punishment Tyr', the angry little goddess, named Ansuz, said.'Just come back here you…'

'Sorry, bird-head!' Tyr said laughing, 'The birds in your head have such attractive pullable wings..'

'And stop calling me bird-head!' Ansuz cried 'And get back here you , you….traitor' (The word just seemed suitable enough for the occasion).

'No way bird-head' Tyr laughed…and kept on running….until he bumped into a solid form, hard.

The form of their head teacher, Ogma…a powerful god who while looking like a young man in his late twenties, with blonde hair and beard, was nevertheless, a very ancient God, and quite powerful. He was not only skilled in learning, he was also a very strong warrior…but that is another had been quietly observing the latest of many battles between Tyr and Anzus…and had decided at this moment to make his presence felt.

'Young man' Ogma was saying to Tyr, in an annoyed voice 'how many times have I told you that making fun of others is not a character befitting a young god?'

Tyr , looking suddenly contrite, said…'er, ten times, sir?'

(Actually it was thirty seven times)

'Youngling' Ogma said, tiredly 'another period of reflection would be wasted on you again. For now, I want you to apologize to Lady Anzus, and hopefully we won't see a repeat?'

Tyr (under the stern eye of the elder god) turned to Anzus and grudgingly apologized to Anzus, saying…'I am sorry for teasing you Anzus.'

Anzus grudgingly accepted his apology, though she still held her little battleaxe at the ready.

'Excellent' Ogma said. 'And now that playtime is over, can we now calmly proceed to Kong Zi will be a bit late today, so use the time for some improvement of mind and thought. As befitting divinities. And if I hear a pin drop….he did not finish the sentence….but everyone knew what he meant…and no one wanted to be punished by Master Ogma, whose punishments included having to memorize and recite one ancient and arcane poem, which usually took time and effort…a lot of time and effort. And it had to be recited perfectly…any slight deviation meant starting all over again.

So, everyone went to class, Tyr and Anzus included…and the day passed peacefully.

Tyr had been a rambunctious child from birth. His tricks and scrapes were so many that some even wondered how his poor mother Lady Frigga managed. School seemed to have calmed him down a bit…especially as he learned the hard way how offending an instructor could be after he had gotten a few rather severe punishments. But even those who tolerated his rather trickerish ways could not understand why he seemed to pick on the young goddess Ansuz.

Ansuz had been a transfer student into Tyr's class. She had been born in Álfheimr where her diplomat father and Valkiyre mother had served as Asgard's diplomatic representatives in the elven world. She had been tutored at home by her mother, a powerful valkiyre named Skuld, and when she was old enough to walk, she had recieved a minature poleaxe, which she carried around with pride. Ansuz was a very pretty young goddess, with blue hair, fair face, and even for her age, a fine figure, and was also very intelligent, and usually a composed goddess.

Yet,for some reason, as soon as she had joined the Institute as a student, she had been almost picked on by Tyr. Tyr for some reason liked teasing her all the time. He called her brid head (due to the winglets in her hair…some sort of genetic abebration passed down her father's line) and 'Scarecrow' (Ansuz was rather thin ), and a host of other names. He also seemed to take great pride in pulling her winglets. This usually earned him a black look, followed by him running away laughing, with an angry goddess in hot pursuit, swinging her pole axe, and sometimes threatening to sever his head from the rest of his body'.And no matter how many times he was punished , the teasing never let up. Most of the time, Ansuz just ignored him, that is, until he pulled her winglets…usually enough to make her see red.

Later that day, Ansuz was walking home with two of her best friends,Skaldi and Maat. Ansuz was still wroth about her treatment at the hands of 'that boy' as she referred to Tyr in private.

'I think he does it because he likes you' Maat said, giggling.

'Maat' Ansuz said, 'Watch it'

'Ok', Maat said…only for Skaldi to chime in with

'I saw him during Master Zi's class looking at you with a moony look on his face. That's the sign of love'. She would have said more…but Ansuz pointed her poleaxe at her and said, coldly

'Don't say anymore'.

'Ok…let's not talk about boys' 'Maat said, soothingly. ' Let's go to the Goddess mall and look at the new dollies they have there. I hear they are adorable'…and the three little girls went off, talking happily about nothing but dolls for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Tyr was on his way home with two other friends, Freyr, and other guys were talking about the latest scores in the Asgardian sport league, but Tyr was quiet, and sober…for some reason.

Hey Tyr, 'Serapis, the tallest of the trio , asked, slapping him on the back' What'cha thinking about'?

'Maybe his girlfriend Ansuz' Freyr said, without thinking (Indeed, when he recalled that incident years later to one of his children, he stated that It just 'came out').

'What did you just say'? Tyr said, angrily?

Freyr knew he was in trobule, but pressed on recklessly 'Your girlfriend Ansuz. When are you going to ask her..'

But any further comment by Freyr was made impossible by Tyr grabbing him by the neck and saying in an angry voice 'Take that back, take that back', and Freyr gasping. They were separated immediately by Serapis, who told them to 'cool it'!

After things had calmed down, the lads continued walking home, quietly…until Tyr said, rather darkly 'Me, like that bird head? No way!"and Serapis and Freyr did not respond…as they knew their friend was in a dark mood. A very dark .

Indeed it was just another typical day in the lives of both young deities, who were , well, sworn enemies. At least for now.

But the hand of fate works in very strange ways…

 _And here we go. Wish me luck. Work continues on all my other projects.!_


End file.
